family is means everything
by sillymissy98
Summary: a young boy witnesses a brutal crime but can team Gibbs protect him from someone whose suppose to be there for him or will they be to late? why is the case personal for one member of team Gibbs? can they save the child or will something happen..R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_i had already started this one as a Gibbs having a son and decided to change it...this one is Director Sheppard and Mike Franks are still alive_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but Max and Amelia Reyes_

**summary: **_Gibbs and his team get a case that hit close to home when they find a young child that has a connection to one of the team_

* * *

><p>The day started off slow since Gibbs and his team had been doing nothing but past paperwork and now had nothing to do. Gibbs was off getting coffee, McGee was reading something from an email Sarah had sent him a few days ago, Ziva was looking at some clothes on the internet and Tony was watching a movie. Abby walked into the squad room and sits down in Gibbs chair and opens one of the drawers but sighs before moving over to Tony's desk and gasping which caused the said agent to see the Goth going through his desk, "Hmm, Abbs? Not that mind having you around when we have nothing to do but why are you going through my desk drawer?"<p>

She shakes her head as pull something out, "The vending machine is broke and you may have nothing to do but I still have work and don't have the priviledge or the chance to go and find some more right now and you raided it earlier."

Just then, Gibbs walked in the squad room and see pigtails over the top of his senior field agents desk as he sits at his desk not really sure if wanted to know what his favorite was doing, "Abbs, do I want to know what are you doing?"

The goth looks up at him smiling evilly and stands up glancing at Tony daring him to say something, "Nothing really but raiding Tony's chocolate stash."

He shrugs and turns to the files that were piling up on his desk, "Alright but get back to work."

She bounces in place happy about her raid, "Well he raided the vending machine earlier and right now I need some chocolate and its broke."

Ziva looks at the amount in her arms and wonders if the goth left him anything, "Did you leave him any?"

She shrugs and skips off towards the elevator, "Not sure but Tony loves me so willing to share."

Gibbs smirks at that thought and then answers his phone, "Gibbs?"

McGee looks up from his computer as he slams down his phone, "Something up boss?"

Gibbs grabs his SIG from his drawer, "Gear up got a case around the corner."

**~~NCIS~~**

They all head to the van and Dodge Charger and drive the 10 minutes to a grocery store where a man in his forties is there and once there Gibbs walks over to where the few Metro officers were standing outside the store talking to a few people, "What we got?"

A Metro officer meets them at the door and shows them inside, "Owners said the small boy was walking around his store trying to steal something. We searched him since wont talk and found dogtags on him we called you. Figured you can find something out and then there's the body out back in the alley."

The small boy whose sitting in the back office waiting for someone to do something or let him make a phone call and hears a familiar voice and looks past where the officer was in the office watching him and starts to shout as he cries, "DADDY!"

McGee is the first to hear the little boy, "Boss, he's crying for someone and saying daddy."

Gibbs and Ziva follow the man to the office and once inside Gibbs catches the small boy who launches into his arms crying harder, "Daddy?"

The man glares at the boy, "Pequeño mocoso andaba por aquí tratando de encontrar algo robando." _(Little brat was walking around here trying to find something to steal)_

Gibbs looks down and spots his son sobbing in his arms, "Max? Need you to calm down buddy becuase can't understand you."

Ziva can see the blood on his shirt and whispers in his ear concerned that he maybe hurt, "Gibbs he's bleeding."

Ducky walks in the store and see the small group in the office and doesn't spot the child, "Where's the body?"

The same cop comes over from earlier walks over to him, "In the alley this way," he leads him away.

Gibbs shakes his head looking at Ziva, "Ziva go with them and take DiNozzo and McGee with you."

Ziva nods and heads back to front of the store where her partners are waiting both drinking something, "So we got a case?" Tony asked hoping they didn't since they had been having nonstop cases for the last 3 weeks and wanted a little slow time.

"There's a dead body in the alley but that's not what worries me," she tells them and see their confusion. "Gibbs has Max with him in the office and he's scared of something and has blood on his shirt all over and by the looks of it he may have been in the alley."

Ducky doesn't look up to realise his friend wasn't there, "Have to wait on Cause and Time of death Jethro-"

Ziva kneals down next to him and looks at the body, "Sorry but Gibbs is a bit distracted back in the office. Seems there was someone brushing against the wall with blood on them."

"Maybe a suspect," Collin Parker the new probie said.

Ziva looks at the smear having an idea of who may have made it, "Ducky would you say maybe that would be about where a four-year-old hand could be to brace himself against a wall?"

Ducky and Palmer look at the smear of blood and back at her, "Yes that could be but how you know about the age?"

Gibbs walks over and Ducky and the team can see some blood on his NCIS jacket, "Duck can you look at something while Palmer does this?"

Ducky follows his old friend to front of the store and Palmer, McGee and Tony turn to Ziva, "Care to share with the class Ziva?" Tony asked the one question that was on their minds.

She shakes her head and looks around wondering what happened there to scare him, "Have to wait and see."

Ducky follows his old friend to the front of the store and can hear soft crying from the Dodge Charger as Gibbs nods at the officer standing there, "So a house call?"

Gibbs looks inside and see he had fallen asleep, "Duck he's going to be in Abby's lab. Can you look at him first?"

Max opens his eyes as his dad lifts him so can set him down in a booster seat a cop provided him with, "Daddy?" He said freightened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>next chapter is at trip to the hospital and Gibbs about ready to kill someone<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

A officer comes over and hands him a teddy bear that they had found inside the store and he had figured it may have belonged to the boy, "Found that in the store and figured that it may belong to him and hope it helps him."

Ducky watches Gibbs set him on the trunk of the Charger and carefully pulls his arms from around his neck, "Well hello there Maxwell and how are you?" Ducky asked the child noting the boy was covered in blood and seemed scared to death.

He throws his arms around his dad's neck and a new batch of tears start, "NO NEEDLES!" He screams burying his head in Gibbs shoulder. "NO, I BE GOOD DADDY!"

Ducky shakes his head looking at the frightened child, "Oh dear, Jethro whatever he may have seen back there has scared him. Best to have me look at him in the squad room."

Gibbs nods and shakes his head setting him in the boosterseat, "Max, I'm going to be right back but Ducky is right here."

Ziva and McGee are taking photos and Tony is gathering evidence as Gibbs walks into the alley, "Everything okay boss?" McGee asked.

Gibbs shakes his head looking around, "Going back to NCIS finish here and call me," he said and walked back to the car and buckled him in, "See you there in a bit Duck." He adjusted the rearview mirror so he could see him. "Bud you okay?"

Max curls up in the seat hugging his bear tight and soon falls asleep, "No."

Abby is in her lab and recieves a call, "Abby's lab. What can I do for you fearless leader?"

"Abbs me coming in there in a minute and need you to kill the music," Gibbs tells her and can hear the loud music turn off.

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Abby leans against her table by the monitors as hear the ding from the elevator and see Gibbs walking in with a sleeping person against his chest and she was glad she had gotten the phone call to turn off the music since would have scared him at that level, "Gibbs what's wrong?"

He points to her office and she opens the door and he sets him down on the futon, "Not sure Abbs but need somewhere quiet for a minute."

She hands him Tigger_ (his bear)_ who had fallen and a warm blanket which he covers him up with and leans over and kisses him on the forehead and runs a hand thru his dark hair, "Thought he was in Texas?"

"I have no idea but going to find out-" He started but was cut off.

The small boy opens his eyes and looks around, "Daddy?"

Gibbs holds out his arms so he could climb into his lap and kisses top of his head, "Bud, you okay?"

He shakes his head yawning some more, "My head hurts."

"Well Ducky is going to come and look you over and see what can do."

Ducky walks in just then, "Okay been a while since had alive patient but what seems to be bothering him?"

Director Shephard walked in and had to stop herself from gasping, "Jethro what in the world? Metro called Child Protective Services and D'Arcy is waiting upstairs."

Ducky shakes his head after examining him a little which made him worried for his friends young son, "Something is wrong with Maxwell and do suggest taking him to the Emergency Room."

McGee, Tony and Ziva walk into squad room to see D'Arcy Keena who spies Gibbs walking over and takes a look at the child and said, "This young fella is malnourished and showing other signs of neglect and trauma. I do believe we should take him to the emergency room and get a proper file started on him."

The team couldn't help but gasp at the thought of what really could have happened to their friend, "Sure, care to come with? Might be quicker that way." Gibbs asked holding down his anger.

She sighs and follows him, "Sure but going to be a while. So got a name?"

Gibbs walks over to where his car is and takes the booster seat from the trunk and puts in the charger and wraps him in a blanket, "Going to kick his mom's arse."

She looks at him as they head for Bethesda, "Care to share?"

He turns on a radio station trying to break the erie silence, "Yeah that's Max he lives with my ex-girlfriend."

She sighs and wonders what was really going on with the small boy who seemed to have everyone on the team concerned, "I can tell he's much like his old man and can be tough when he needs to but also one of the best person I know. He will be okay in the long run."

**~~NCIS~~**

The ride to the hospital is quiet and they are soon in a room but they are busy and even after showing his badge they still had to wait a while just to get the chance at getting a room and once in a room and a doctor comes in, "Agent Gibbs says here your the boys father?"

Max shifts around in his lap and opens his eyes, "Daddy?"

The doctor glares at Gibbs after getting a few concerns from a few nurses, "We need to do a full work up on him and can wait outsdie."

D'Arcy places a hand on his shoulder and motions for the doctor or walk with her outside, "Agent Gibbs is one of the most honest people I know and he maybe he boys father but no way is he connected with whatever happened to him and for this to go well its best he stays."

He shakes his head and see a nurse walk over, "Fine, but he needs to calm down so look at him."

Gibbs is rubbing his back trying to calm him down as they walk in the room again, "Agent Gibbs your son is adorable and looks like you would probably when didn't have silver hair," D'Arcy joked with her friend who she had known for years because of work which they have become friends.

He rolls his eyes at his friend and shifts him around so looking at them, "Max, can you say hi to D'Arcy?"

Max looks at her and then at him, "Arcy?"

She smiles and nods to the doctor who walks over, "Dr. Niles here is going to look at the cut on your side and fix it."

"No needles, thou?" He asked after the doctor was done.

The doctor shakes his head writing something down wanting to keep him a few days to make sure he was going to get something in him and monitor him but Gibbs wasn't going to let that happen, "He will be fine just make sure it stays clean."

The doctor nods and they follow him to the front desk and once they have the papers they head back to NCIS and once there they can see he had fallen asleep, "Are you okay about this?" She asked him feeling like his anger was at the surface.

He pulls into where usually parked and lifts him up, "Right now had no idea he was here in DC. She picked him up 2 weeks ago saying headed back to Houston."

The ride to the squad room was silent and once there can see everyone there, "Jethro a word?" Director Shephard said.

He hands him over to Abby whose sitting at his desk and follows her to office and heads inside and moves over so he looks out the window, "How could that be in just 2 weeks Jen?"

She places a hand on his shoulder and can tell how tense he is, "I have no idea but everyone is working to find out where Amelia is right now and whether she got on that flight after she picked him up or what was going on but he will be fine."

There's a knock and they turn to see Tony enter her office frowning, "Boss little man was in the alley. We found some of his blood in the smear on the wall. Everything is heading down to the lab for Abby to process and see what she can from there."


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs and the director walk down to the bullpen and McGee looks up from his computer screen, "Okay, I found out they had a flight to go to Houston the night that she picked him up but she cancelled at the last minute and now they are checked into a hotel room."

"DiNozzo and David go there and pick them up and McGee get looking into anything you can find on both of them," the director ordered.

Ziva grabs the car keys to the sedan and Tony follows her and they head to the address, "What you think is going to happen when he sees them?" Ziva asked.

He shakes his head looking out the window not commenting _(like usual)_ on her driving skills since he was worried about what was going on with the little boy had the team loved like their own brother, "Not sure would want to be anywhere near the interrogation room when he sees either of them but sure not going to end very well. Going to get loud very fast"

She pulls up to the address and walk to the room as Tony's phone rings, "Yeah McGoo?"

"Patrick Darnell has a warrant out for breaking parole after leaving Texas without informing his Parole Officer before leaving and boss says to make sure Ziva doesn't kill them," he told him and could hear the sound of Ziva huffing at what he said.

"Yeah she heard you and were about to knock so see you when we get back there."

Ziva knocks on the door and a man in his late 40's answers the door and doesn't see Tony, "What the hell you want?"

"NCIS, Corporal Darnell you are under arrest for parole violation," she told him.

He chuckles and pushes her out of the doorway trying to close the door, "Sorry mam i don't know who-"

She grabs his hand and pushes him against the side of the wall, "Where is your wife?"

He shakes his head as see Tony checking the now empty room, "I have no idea where the skank went off to."

**~~NCIS~~**

Gibbs is waiting in the observation room when Ziva and Tony bring him in the room and handcuff him to the table and see the man was coming down from a high and Ziva and Tony walk into join him as same time as the director, "He's high on something boss," Tony told him.

Gibbs walks past them into the room where the man is shouting, "You have no right to keep me here," he looks up when Gibbs walks into the room and sits down across from him but right then he has no idea who the man was. "What the hell you mean by dragging me here?"

He takes a sip of his coffee, "Where are your wife and stepson?"

He huffs, "She went out this morning to go and find some more drugs and as for the kid I have no idea but personally am glad to get rid of the kid. All he had been doing was crying because he was sick and wanted to go with his dad. I told her to get rid of him with his old man."

"What did she do when you suggested doing that?" He asked as his anger was rising.

"She had been planning on getting more money from his dad but was sick of listening to him cry so she found a friend of hers that would be more then happy to take him and for that he gave us enough drugs to last us both quite a while which is why were still in DC."

Fornell walked in the room as he watched his friend storm out, "Are you saying you let her sell her 3-year-old?"

He snickers, "She was just using him to get more money to get drugs and his pops never knew she used but found the man gave us some good stuff."

"When was the last time you saw or heard from either of them?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Her this morning before she left to go and do something and the kid a few days. My PO is a jackass since all him and my CO want to do is get my wife under the covers and do away with her for so as long as I have known her."

**~~NCIS~~**

Fornell walks out of interrogation room and see Gibbs wasn't at his desk and since the elevator was running he knew only one place could be and headed for the roof and see Max was sitting on the ground playing with Bert and he pats his head, "Hi Tobi."

"Hey there munchkin your dad around here?" He asked and the boy pointed to where his dad was standing far enough away but close incase something happened and walked over and handed him a cup of coffee and leans against the wall, "Jethro you okay up here?"

He shakes his head not looking at his friend, "Couldn't stand to hear that without wanting to kill him. Get anything?"

"Nothing more that can tell you right now but between both agencies were going to find her and Max is going to be fine."

Max runs over to the two adults, "Daddy am hungry."

"How about Tony goes and gets something to eat?" He asked him as lift him into his arms.

"Can I go wif?" He asked with a pout that resembles the one Abby uses to get her way all of the time. "Please?"

They head down to the bullpen and Max runs over to where Tony is sitting at his desk and climbs into his lap, "DiNozzo, go and pick up some food and take him with," Gibbs told him already knowing his senior field agent had no problem taking him.

Tony smiles and grabs his gear bag and lifts his up, "How about we go and find somewhere to eat. What you want Max?"

Max lays his head on his shoulder, "Want chicken uggets."

He pats his back gently, "Alright chicken nuggets and burgers for everyone else sounds good," he said also taking the booster seat Gibbs offered him and heads for the elevator and once at the sedan he sets him inside and take off. "How about KFC again?"

Max looks out the window as hug Bert and Tigger, "Sure Toni and a toy?"

"Yeah we can get whatever you want there or since McDonald's next door we can get something there and you can play in there for a few," he could see his eyes light up for the first time since he had seen him as they pulled up to the McD's and head inside and after ordering a kids meal and eatting some he watched him run into the ball pit and he pulls out his cell phone and dials Gibbs who picks up on the first ring, "Sorry boss we stopped at the McDonald's so he can play in the ball pit."

"Fine DiNozzo but better be back here in 20 minutes," he warned before hanging up.

**~~NCIS~~**

Abby is down in her lab when hear the music turn off and spin around to see Tony holding her extra clicker she kept outside the door since Max started coming down more so whoever was with him could turn off the music and not hurt his ears, "Tony what you bring?"

He points to the sleeping child on his shoulder and lays his down on her futon and covers him with a blanket, "He played in the ballpit and fell asleep before got back. Boss said to take him down here to get some more sleep and see if found anything."

She shakes her head and takes the offered Caf-Pow and bag of food and sets them down, "Sorry nothing more so far but running them through my babies and should know more soon. He looks like he had a blast and where is Bert?" She asked about her hippo.

He chuckles, "He has his arm wrapped around him tightly right now."

She kisses his cheek, "I bet he had a blast with you which right now is a good thing but better get back to work."

Tony chuckles before nodding, "Need something just call and be down here."


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:**_ review and tell what you think so far...not sure how long this will be_

* * *

><p><em>later that night<em>

Gibbs drove to his place and laid the sleeping child in his bed after putting him in some pajamas and walks to the front door and locked it knowing not bright idea to have front door unlocked with a child in the house and since the others on the team did have a key and alarm code to the house he was sure they would get in the house if they wanted to and then heads to his room and after a while of laying there he does eventually fall asleep.

Amelia Reyes had been stalking Gibbs since he had left the store with Max and when she saw he probably went to bed she smirked to herself before silently glad he never locked him doors and when she tried the door surprised to find it locked but didn't take long before she picked the lock and creeped silently to the bedroom where she knew he was asleep and opened the boys bedroom door and put a hand over his mouth before carrying him out of the house and not bothering to lock the door and tossed him in the back of a car she had stolen and took off

* * *

><p><em>around 5 that morning<em>

Gibbs woke up like he always does and had a gut feeling something was wrong as he slips on his NCIS hooded sweatshirt and walks into the hallway and see his son's bedroom door open but he was gone and rushes downstairs to realize the front door that he had made sure was locked before he had gone to bed was unlocked and rushes back to his bedroom and grabs his cell phone and dials Tony and starts coffee trying to figure out what the hell happen.

Tony is woken up to a phone ringing and glances at the clock next to his bed and see reads 5:02am and knows only Gibbs is awake at that hour, "Hey boss?"

"Get over here now Max is missing," he told his senior field agent.

"Alright boss, be there and calling everyone," he told him and was ready in record time and called McGee and Ziva.

Gibbs ran a hand through his hair trying to figure out who would break into his place to take him and thinks of one person _Amelia _ and he's brought out of this thoughts at the sound of screeching brakes outside and pulls out his SIG and lowers it when see Tony and Ziva rush inside, "Anything Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

McGee rushed inside next with his laptop, "Okay I checked the cameras that we had installed last night but somehow she didn't trip the alarm when she picked the lock which am not sure how that even happened but was your ex for sure, boss."

"What about how she got here and left?" Tony asked coming out of the kitchen passing outside some much needed coffee.

McGee watches the screen some more trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, "Stolen black Honda Acocrd. The car was reported stolen this morning about a block from the store where the body was found and her dessciption matches the lady that had stolen it."

"McGee BOLO and APB on her and Amber Alert on him," Gibbs told his junior field agent.

****~~~NCIS~~~****

_a while later_

Gibbs walks into the squad room and into the bullpen and turns on his computer and turns on instinct to the banister and see Director Shepard standing there looking at him and he takes the stairs two at a time and follows her to office, '"What you thinking Jen?"

She shakes her head and hands him a cup of coffee, "Jethro, am sorry that she somehow got into your house but you ne-"

He stops her, "Jen I know pretty well with her out there was a bad idea to leave the front door open and the alarm system was on and the door was locked. McGee and Abbs are looking into finding out why the alarm hadn't gone off at all."

She pats his shoulder, "Don't go blaming yourself."

He walks back down the stairs and sits down at his desk and looks at the picture of Max and him playing in the sand which Abby had taken the last day he was there before and look up from monitor to see Abby walking over, "Anything?" He asked her once she stops.

She shakes her head and sits on the edge of his desk, "So far we have nothing on her location but working on it. Gibbs were going to find him and bring him home."

He nods as he sips his coffee, "I hope your right and soon."

She gives him a bone crushing hug, "To much like his old man really stubborn and wont be long until we find him and be safe with you."

He kisses the top of her head and sighs, "Sure Abbs."

* * *

><p><em>a week later<em>

A police officer is walking down the street when he hears tires screeching and someone dumps something out of their car without even stopping before speeding off and he rushes over and finds a small child laying there covered in blood and he searches his pockets for a clue to his name as he called in back-up but finds nothing and soon the paramedics are there with the FBI who had a few simuliar cases recently and Fornell walks over, "Officer Sanchez? You found the boy?"

The officer nods and watches as the paramedics try and stabilize him, "I was walking patrol when this car didn't stop as tossed him out of the car and sped away he can't be more then 3 or 4 but I already told my other guy the license plate."

Fornell takes a look at where the paramedics are working on the kid and instantly realises it was his old friends missing son, "Damn it."

The Chief Of Police walks over to where they were standing, "Something want to share?"

"This isn't connected to my case it belongs to NCIS but also it's kidnapping so we take it-"

Both men look at him confused, "Care to explain?" The chief asked him.

"He was kidnapped by his mother from his father's home a week ago in DC suburb and his father works for NCIS."

"And you know this how?" The officer asked still confused.

"Because he happens to be a friend of mine and his mother is wanted by NCIS," he said as he pulls out his phone and dials a number.

Gibbs is sitting at his desk when his phone rings, "Gibbs?"

"Jethro it's me. Found him and heading to Bethesda he will be there in 10."

Gibbs grabs his SIG and jacket and heads for the elevator, "Okay will meet them there and thanks Tobias."

"Yeah, yeah just don't shoot the messenger when I see you there later."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

_20 minutes later_

Gibbs pulls up to Bethesda and rushes inside and see Fornell standing there leaning against a wall and before he asked something his friend shoves a cup of coffee in his hand and walks back outside and leans against the building, "A metro cop saw someone toss something out of a moving car by the park and called it in when saw was child. When I got there we were thinking was connected to my recent case well until saw was Max and CSU is on its way and Abby will get everything."

Gibbs takes a long drink of the coffee before looking back at his olf friend, "Any news on him?"

He shakes his head as they head back inside, "No idea but they are going to find me when they have something but looks like maybe now."

A doctor in blue scrubs comes over, "Agent Fornell?" They shake hand.

"This is Agent Gibbs he's the boys father but how is he?"

"We're taking him to surgery to repair some internal bleeding and see what's going on inside. Should take a few hours and can wait in surgical waiting room and will come and tell you what's going on and whatever else we have found."

They both nod and head there and Gibbs pulls out his phone and Abby answers on first ring, "Bat cave here. Whatcha got?"

"Abbs, we got him at Bethesda and once your done there can all come over but not before you finish running those results for the case though."

She starts to bounce in place, "Sure we will be there when finish this."

McGee looks over as she hangs up, "What he find?"

"Someone found Max and their at Bethesda but he said not to come there until were done here with everything."

Tony and Ziva walk in the lab, "Then we better get moving and fast," Tony said to everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>what you think so far of this story? should i continue or what?<strong>

**click the button and tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_not sure how long with story will be_

* * *

><p><em>a few more hours later<em>

Gibbs and Fornell are still waiting in the family waiting room for news when Director Shepard walks in and hands them some fresh coffee, "Hear anything?" She asked and sat down in the chair next to where Gibbs was with his head in his hands with elbows on his knees.

Gibbs shakes his head as takes sip, "Been a few hours and still working on him."

She pats his shoulder, "Jethro can't keep blaming yourself for this when he's going to need you to be strong."

He looks up when the door of the waiting room opens and a surgeon walks over to them, "Agent Gibbs I am Dr. Nikols and I was working on your son."

"How is he doing? When can we see him?" Gibbs asked interrupting him.

"We already have him in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit and in his own room and someone worked it so there was a guard at all times out his room and can see him now. We were able to stop the bleeding and he has a sevre concussion and broken arm but should wake up soon."

They walk inside his room and see him hooked up to a bunch of wires and machines, "Thank you Jen for-"

She stops him with a hand on his shoulder, "Jethro I know you would want the same thing and bet the rest of the team will be here sometime soon since already midnight."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Abby and Tony walk inside, "Hey boss."

Gibbs looks up as they hand him a sandwich which he starts to eat, "Anything new on the evidence?"

Abby shakes her head and sits down in one of the empty chairs, "Nothing new and have to wait until at least a few hours and know more."

Ziva and McGee walk in and she sets his teddy bear under his good arm and kisses his forehead, "Stopped by your place and got it."

* * *

><p><em>sometime in the late evening<em>

Gibbs wakes up to someone tapping his shoulder and open his eyes to see the director there and she hands him some coffee and sits in the chair that was next to him and looks at the sleeping child, "Anything new on him?" She asked as they both drink some.

He shakes his head running a hand through his silver hair, "Nothing he was starting to stir earlier but didn't wake up. What time is it?"

"About 10 at night and was heading home and so came here to check on you."

He drinks some coffee, "Never can get why someone would do this to their own son."

She rests a hand on his shoulder, "Jethro he's tough like someone else I know and will be okay in the long run but he doesn't need to see you like this or make him upset which isn't going to do anything but make you even more infrurriating to deal with."

Abby walks in the room with a hippo and a get well bear, "I found one just like Bert but his name is Chance."

He kisses her temple as she sits down, "Thanks bet he will love it Abbs."

She smiles up at him, "Results should be coming in soon and thought would stop by here and see you before went to check on the machines."

Movement on the bed draws their attention as his eyes start to flutter open, "Dad..dy."

Gibbs smirks down at his son, "Right here buddy. How you feeling?"

He starts to cough and Abby helps him drink some water, "A witle sore."

Abby kisses his forehead, "Hi there Max brought you him and he looks just like Bert but different name which is Chance."

The boy smiles as she hands him the hippo to squeze and it farts, "For me?"

She nods and sits on the edge of his bed, "Yep and now Bert and him can have playdates when you come over and be best friends."

He smiles a little but yawns some more, "Kay."

Doctor and nurse come in the room and look him over, "Seems for now he's recovering pretty well considering what he's been through and should be going home in maybe a week."

They watch him leave and Gibbs sits on the bed and Max leans into his side and soon falls asleep and Abby kisses his forehead, "Tony already sent everyone home since been working so hard and their dead tired but starting again in the morning."

"Try and get some rest Jethro," the director told her old friend before following Abby out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>around 5am, down in the lab<em>

Abby couldn't sleep so she drove back to work with McGee who had stayed the night at her place after they watched some movies and fell asleep and she powers up the machines in her lab that weren't already running tests and drinks some tea, "Timmy you think he's okay?"

He leans against the doorframe, "Abbs, he would tell us if something was wrong with him during the night and after you start a few things we can go and see him."

She nods and dances around her lab humming as he types away on the computer, "Just worried about how she got passed the security features you had installed in the place and without anyone even knowing she was there until was to late."

He shakes his head looking up at her, "Have no idea but looking into that before he comes home but hopefully by then she will be caught."

She takes another drink of tea which he had convinced her to try and drink since was what he called 'far to early for a Caf-Pow' and hugged Bert tight, "I saw him last night while you were still here and he looked so scared and weak. I hope he will be fine in the long run."

Tony and Ziva walk in just then, "If anything like his old man he will be just fine," Tony said drinking some coffee.

Ziva passed Abby and McGee a bag of breakfast burritoes, "Couldn't sleep either?" They all nod. "How about we look and see if can find some leads and some other things to help find her and then in a while we can go and see him," McGee suggested.

Tony pats him on the shoulder, "Yes we can do that and maybe have something to tell him when we see him."


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n:** _been a long update but that's because haven't had many reviews and been busy so hope to update more_

* * *

><p><em>a while later, at Bethesda<em>

Abby and Tony walk into Max room after getting past the guard outside and see Max laying on Gibbs chest both sound asleep and a nurse in the room who just smiles at them as she walks around the room and stops next to them, "He woke up scared and fell asleep like that."

"Not going to do anything with him on the bed?" Abby asked taking a picture.

She shakes her head, "He's not bothering anything right now and his primary doctor a Dr. Mallard mentioned it would be easier way to get him to stay calm."

"Well he does love to fall asleep that way with just about everyone on the team," Abby said to no one in particular.

Max opens his eyes and see them and smiles a little, "Ab...Poni."

Abby moves over and kisses his forehead and runs a hand thru his dark hair, "Hey little man you making sure dad gets some sleep?"

He nods and lays his head back on his chest, "Hmm...sore."

The nurse smiles and adds something to his IV again, "That's Tramadol should help him with pain. Need something just come to the front desk or hit the call button."

They watch her leave and Gibbs wakes up, "So find anything new?" He asked rubbing circles in his back as fall asleep.

Tony leans against the wall in the room, "Running a few leads but nothing really right now. Ziva and McGee are running known associates of them and see if can find something but nothing so far. Abby has a few things running down in the lab and Fornell is doing something."

Abby looks at the clock, "Some stuff should be ready in the lab but we will back later and see you guys."

**~~NCIS~~**

Ziva looks up from her desk when hear the elevator dings and Tony walks over and sets his gear down behind his desk and hands her a cup of coffee and McGee walked in passing around a bag of food for everyone and sitting at his own desk and asked, "How is he?"

Tony shakes his head sighing, "Doing okay so far. Boss said he had a nightmare last night and hopefully be going home in a week or so."

Abby walks in and hands Tony a piece of paper, "List of names of her associates I got in the DC area from her brother that's flying in this afternoon and Jackson will be here tonight but have to get him from the airport at 7. You know Gibbs has a brother?"

They all shrug and the director walks in with a tall man with black spikey hair and blue eyes, "Actually we don't talk to much these days so he doesn't say much."

Abby turns to face him, "Joel your here?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he returns the hug.

McGee, Tony and Ziva look at them confused, "Abbs care to explain?" Tony asked the hyper goth.

She releases him from the hug smiling, "Joel is Gibbs baby brother who he never talks about but from time to time."

"Wait the boss has a brother? How you know?" Tony asked even more confused to the development.

He sits down at his brothers desk and pulls something up on the computer and then on the plasma screen, "Corporal Darnell has some nasty connections with some gun runners and that's where I ran into both of them yesterday morning and she-"

"Wouldn't she know who you are?" McGee asked him.

"Jet never really talks about me much and unlike him I didn't recognicle with our father recently. Amelia has no idea am his brother which is working in my favor right now for what planning and should be capturing her tomorrow and a few more wanted people."

Just then, Gibbs and Fornell walks in, "Damn thought you were in Africa or somewhere," Fornell said.

Younger Gibbs rolls his eyes at the FBI agent, "Nice to see you to Tobias but came here because of your director calling me and reminded me why in the hell someone else seems to hate the FBI and demanded me to fly out at 2 in the morning."

"Your the one that pissed him off the last time you saw him."

He waves his hand at him huffing, "Not my fault some probie puked all over his new Mercedez last year."

Older Gibbs and the rest of the team look at him, "Uh huh. What you have?" Gibbs asked slapping the back of his head.

He shakes his head and stands up and slaps the back of his head, "Last time you did that 4 times in one hour I had a concussion," he clicked away on a tablet. "She's suppose to meet me tomorrow afternoon to pick-up 3 shipment of AK47's and pay $2m and that's when we bust her."

Fornell smirks at watching the two of them, "We will coordinate with NCIS and make this a joint bust since the directors have already figured that out."

* * *

><p><em>around midnight, at Bethesda<em>

Max is still up hoping his dad was going to spend the night once again and watching Spongebob on TV and the nurse was checking him over and he was ignoring her as messed about the room and he turned to the door as opens and see Joel, "Uncle Joel."

He smiles and hands him a 'GET WELL' bear and kisses the top of his head, "He buddy your dad said were in here and had to come and see you."

Max smiles and wraps his arms around his neck until sits down on the bed and lays his head on his shoulder, "Thank you for escuin me."

The nurse leaves and Gibbs walks in and kisses the top of his son's head, "At least you were smart enough to call 9-1-1."

He shakes his head at his older brother, "I got him away but pressing matters forced me to leave him there but not before made sure you were almost there."

"Well dad is coming to see him in the morning and if want not to see him better be gone around 8 since you two aren't talking still."

He rolls his eyes at his older brother, "Haven't had the time like you to make up with the old man but maybe in time and after all of this we can try."

* * *

><p><strong>what you think about the part where Gibbs has a brother whose just as annoying as him? thought it would be funny and good to add into the story<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_what you think about the part where Gibbs has a brother whose just as annoying as him? thought it would be funny and good to add into the story_

* * *

><p>Gibbs pulls one of the chairs over and sits down next to the side of the bed and Max climbs carefully into his lap watching all of the wires and he kisses the top of his head again and Max looks between the two of them catching who they were talking about finally, "Gran'pa is coming?"<p>

"Yep, grandpa is coming and staying for a few days to keep you company while everyone is at work," Joel tells him.

The little boy sighs and lays his head against his dad's chest and yawns, "Haven't seen him in a while and miss him."

"Should be here in the morning and he will be here until after you come home maybe. That way you have someone here to keep you company and out of trouble," Joel jokes around and watches as he falls asleep and then shakes his head. "Going to be along few days with him here though."

"Have to talk to him someday and might as well be while he's here or yourboth going to keep putting it off."

* * *

><p><em>in the morning<em>

Gibbs brothers walk into the bullpen and older one shakes his head at his brother and turns to see his team staring at them, "What DiNozzo?"

Tony looks at everything but the two brothers, "Just never knew yuo had a brother boss? You never talk about him."

Joel sighs and sits down at McGee's desk and starts to click away at the computer there and McGee watches over his shoulder and surprised he had gotten in the FBI database so easily, "How-"

"I have some real clearance that might just shock you and this case that they are involved in go very deep and if she's deep this can and will get nasty real fast," he warned. "Which is why there are more guards around his room and in the hospital building and grounds undercover justy in case something happens."

"What can you tell us about what's going on?" McGee asked him.

Fornell walks in the bullpen and hands Gibbs a manila folder, "You two better stay out of less trouble then the last time that you got the chance to work together or both directrs will kill you."

The older Gibbs brother looks over the folder and writes a few names down on a paper and hands it to McGee, "Get looking into everything you can on their financials. DiNozzo track them down and David ask around contacts around here and get to work, _now_."

**~~NCIS~~**

_a while later_

Tony walks into the bullpen from another coffee and food run for rest of the team and after droppign a bag of food and her usual Caf-Pow down in the lab with Abby he walks over and hands McGee and Ziva their orders and sets an extra large coffee down on Gibbs desk and sits down at his own and see that Gibbs was still in a heated phone conversation with someone who he suspected was the same one that he had been talking to 30 minutes ago when he left. He turns to see Ziva staring at Gibbs frustrated as his computer beeps indictating an IM

**_..._**

**Ziva****:** _Tony something is right_  
><strong>Tony<strong>**:**_ Ziva it's something is wrong but what are yourninja senses telling you?_  
><strong>Abby<strong>**:**_ I seem to sense that when Gibbs was down here in my lab earlier and he was tense but barely said two words to me about anything even the case_

(Tony, Ziva and McGee turn to sneak a look at their boss and see he was still on the phone talking in what they think is Russian and by the sound of his side it wasn't good)

**McGee****:**_ yea I am getting that but about what since he seems to be cursing at someone in Russian...i think!_  
><strong>Ziva<strong>**: **_yes it's Russian but I have no idea what he's saying_  
><strong>Abby<strong>**: **_no I am not going to hack into the video feed in there and read his lips...even if could speak Russian_

**_..._**

Gibbs walks into the bullpen and see they were all staring at their computer screens and sits down at his desk and looks up towards the balcony and see the director standing there before walking to her office and he takes the stairs two at a time and walks into her office, "What you know about this that no one is telling?"

She shakes her head and hands him a manilla folder and sits down at her desk, "The FBI has been trying to track down Marcus Lynden, he's a drug dealer who has been known to kidnap kids of his clients who do some thing wrong to him or take the kids as payments and sell them. They caught on about 4 months ago after a mother supposedly gave him her 9-week-old son when she didn't have money to support her heroin addiction and the father called the cops and they called the FBI."

He sighs and looks over the information, "And they haven't gotten anything out of the mother since she was to high to remember anything about the man. How is she connected?"

"Seems Lynden and hetr go back years since he ratted her out about 4 years ago to get a reduced sentence for some drug bust and said she was his cocaine cook but she still got free. Would seem about a few months before the two of you met which of course didn't last long."

He runs a hand over his tired face, "Need to find both of them and soon and put an end to all of this."

* * *

><p><em>a few hours later, at the hospital<em>

Jackson Gibbs had already gotten the room number to his grandson from his oldest son and walks over and once the guard makes sure he was on the small list of people allowed in the room he walks inside and the sight of the small boy on the bed made his heart ache andhe walks over and sits down in the chair next to his bed and takes ahold of his hand and kisses his forehead and Max just stirs a little but doesn't wake as a doctor walks in the room, "Oh, here to see little guy?"

Jackson nods and looking away from the child, "Yes, my grandson."

She pats him on the shoulder, "He's doing much better this afternoon and has already made a few new friends within the Peds ward around here and a lot of friends of his father are coming in and out of here which really seems to cheer the little guy up a lot."

Max opens his eyes and smiles at his grandfather, "Gran'pa."

Jack looks over at him, "Good to see your awake kiddo. How you feeling?"

"My arm hurts a wittle," he tells them and the doctor puts something in the IV. "Daddy?"

"He had to go do something at work but will be by later I am sure. I brought some books and a few things we can do while in here and maybe in a few days can leave."

"Don't like hospitals," he said yawning.

The adults chuckle, "Neither does your dad since he was a little older then you are."

The door opens and Director Shepard walks in, "He still isn't fond of spending anytime in them unless no a patient. Nice to see you made it Jackson."

Max looks over as she hands him a smoothie and the doctor says nothing, "Thank you Jenny."

She kisses his forehead, "Your welcome kiddo. Dad is working with everyone on the team and hopes to be back before you go to bed and read a story."

He grins and sips the drink slowly, "He always tries to read one at night but not always home."

She ruffles his black hair, "Think need a hair cut getting long but I will make sure if not busy he's here in time around 8:30 since usually is your bedtime to do so."

* * *

><p><em>later that evening<em>

Gibbs is writting somem old report and looks around the bullpen and see Ziva was on her phone while McGee and Joel are typing at different computers and Tony was off on a needed coffee run and see Shepard walking over to him shaking her head, "You have enough time to get there."

He looks at teh clock on his computer and stands up, "Thanks Jen should be back in 40."

Ziva and McGee look up as he walks off, "Little man's usual bedtime and he wants to read him the usual story," Joel informs them not looking up from the computer he was working on.

Gibbs makes it to the hospital in a record time and once at the room he sees Max laying on his side and watching _Hey Arnold_ and no one else in the room and the boy looks over and smiles at his dad who picks up a book that's laying on a chair, "Hi daddy."

He sits down on teh bed and Max crawls over and sits down in his lap and holds Tigger, "Made it daddy."

He listens to the story and then starts the Bernstein Bear story and once two of them were over the small child was asleep and he kisses the top of his head and sets him down on the bed and tucks him in for the night and see the doctor there, "How is he?"

"Doing well considering and at this rate should be heading home sunday," the doctor told him before left to head to work.

* * *

><p><strong><em>review and tell me what you think so far?<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_thought would throw in some memories that they could go back to when were little and try and reconnect_

* * *

><p><em>a few days later<em>

The doctors decided to release Max after 3 more days in the hospital which seemed to make everyone happy about having the little boy around more and Gibbs arrived at the hospital at 8am and walked to the room and peek inside and see Abby was there and could her giggling and he watches thru the window as she helps him get dressed, "Abi how come Jo and gran'pa are mad?" The small boy asked his friend who had become like a sister like rest of the team was to him.

She shrugs helping him get dressed, "Not sure munchkin just been a while since they have seen each other and need to catch up. Dad has the day off today and you have all three of them alone and maybe can figure something out to do with them and have some fun."

He nods and smiles when see his dad slipped into the room, "Daddy!"

Gibbs smirks and waits until she finishes getting his shirt over his cast and hands her a Caf-Pow, "Come on Abbs can walk you to your car, right kiddo?"

She helps him off of the bed and Gibbs grabs his bag of things that had collected over his small stay and he bounces alongside of the two adults, "Is uncle Joel staying a few days?"

Gibbs looks down at his son and nods, "Yeah until we figure out everything he's going to be here and a while after that I think."

**~~NCIS~~**

Gibbs pulls up to his house and not surprised to see Max was past out in his booster seat and he carefully lifts him out and grabs the bags and see his brother and hsi father's rental cars were both there and knew he had the chance to get them at least talking again as he heads inside and see Joel was asleep spread out on the couch and Jackson moving around in the kitchen making some breakfast, "Leroy was going to make us all something to eat and maybe catch up with each other."

He nods before heading up to his son's room and placing him on the bed and changing him into some pajama's and covering him up placing Tigger under his good arm and kissing his forehead and closing the blinds that were letting sunlight in and walks downstairs, "So how long you staying?" He asked his father.

Jackson continues to make breakfast, "I have to head back this afternoon since the person covering the store called and said she had to leave tomorrow afternoon."

Joel wakes up to hear a weird noise outside and see he was the only one and shakes his head seeing his dad and brother sitting down eatting and makes himself a pate and sits next to his brother, "So what do you have planned today to do?" Joel asked breaking the erie silence.

"Max wants to go to the park and need to do some shopping since everyone will most likely be over this weekend," Gibbs told him while sipping his coffee. "You two?"

They both shrug, "Nothing doctors orders are to take the day off after hitting my head last night and both directors agreed with both him and Ducky."

Jackson gets ready to leave and kisses his grandson on the forehead, "Have fun here and see you in a few weeks when you come up and see me after all of this is over."

Max wakes up a little and mumbles something sounding like, "Sounds like fun."

"Come on Le let's see if can still run as fast as you say you can?" He teases his older brother.

He raises an eyebrow at him, "And what about Max?"

Joel chuckles and moves out to his car and pulls out a running stroller, "Thought would bring one with since he likes to go on runs with me and be easier with this. What you say? Or to chicken to lose?"

The older brother pushes his shoulder, "Loser buys lunch and then dinner for the team."

They shake hands and head upstairs and change into sweatpants and t-shirts with a hoodie and Joel sets the sleeping child in teh stroller and drapes a blanket over the top to block the sun and see his brother come down the stairs, "Last one to the cafe? One 2.5 miles from here."

He scuffs before they head out on the run and keep up with each other easily and by the time they reach the diner older Gibbs is the one waiting at the table and already ordered coffee for the adults and some juice for Max as he waits not long, "Now whose slow?"

Joel had taken him out of the stroller and hands him off to his brother and slaps the back of his head, "Not really nice to gloat like that bro."

"Well to bad you were asking for it with all of that gloating and you still lost."

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Leroy and Joel Gibbs are sitting on the front porch of their home in Stillwater, PA and see for the first time in weeks it was finally nice enough to be outside most of the day and right themn they had been having no luck with finding something to due after shortly before their father had forced the boys to go outside even with puddles of rain on the ground to find something to do maybe together since was nice outside and he was busy inside doing something, "What you want to do?" Joel asked his older brother._

_He shrugs not having a clue what to do with a brother 10 years younger then him, "Have no idea what to do but you can choose and see what can do."_

_"Well you always are running when need something to do how about we try that together?" The 5-year-old asked his brother._

_"Sure can give it a try and don't get lost and make me come and find out," he said standing up and walked inside the house where Jackson was making something. "Going to take him on a run."_

_Jackson turns to face his 15-year-old son who was still mad he had to miss his weekend fieldtrip because he was sick the day they left which was the previous day no thanks to 24 hour stomach bug, "Sure just watch out for him and be back by dinnertime and have fun."_

_Joel comes down in shorts and a t-shirt much like what his brother was already wearing, "Where are we going?"_

_"How about 6 blocks and come back that's about a mile there and back and a good place to start?" They have a difficult time keeping up with each other but in the end the runs became something they looked forward to every morning until Leroy went off to the Marines._

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

Max wakes up as they are getting back to the house and yawns looking at the two adults, "Hungry."

Joel heads into the kitchen and comes back out in a minute with a plate of food and sets it down on the coffee table, "How about we watch some movies?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_sorry for the late update but got sick for a while and then lost my copy of the chapter had on a disk i was working on at my cousin's place and had to write it over again_

* * *

><p><em>a few hours later<em>

Tony had realized that Gibbs brothers weren't coming in rest of the day earlier and had sent the team on some leads and decided to call it an early night when he looked around the bullpen to see McGee and Ziva yawning and sighs before grabbing his gear, "Were all tired and so can call it a night."

He gets a 'Good night' from both of them and figures would bring dinner and check up on Gibbs and heads over there and knocks on the door where can hear giggling from the other side as the door opens and see no one there and looks around, "Guess the door is magic."

Max puts a hand over his mouth as Tony looks around and snatches him off the ground and throws him over his shoulder upside down, "Daddy! Daddy!"

Joel comes in the kitchen as he takes the food and sets it down on the counter, "Sorry can't help you buddy."

Gibbs comes up from the basement and slaps him on back of his head, "Don't rile him up before bed."

Tony sets him down on one of the stools and puts some chinese food on plate for both of them and sits down next to him, "So what you three do all day?"

Max smiles and tells him about his day, "We went to the park and fed the ducks and went on a run and got some lunch at the diner. Movie?"

**~~NCIS~~**

_a while later_

Gibbs brothers are sitting at the table going over the files that Tony had brought over of Amelia and her husband and were reading them when there's a knock at the door and they exchange a look and see Tony and Max asleep on the couch and walk to the door and see Jenny there and let her inside and she rolls her eyes seeing both put their weapons away and walk over and drop a few more files on the table and hand each of them some fresh coffee, "Find anything yet?" She asked sipping her own.

She picks up a file and hands another one to each of them, "PO Darnell has no living family members that are willing to speak or see him as of 4 years ago after he left home after having a fught with his step-father over owing him some money he had stolen. Amelia as you know doesn't talk to her family. Seems they have lived on the base in Houston for the last 3 years and some complaints about noise levels and crazy parties that go on at all hours of the night sometimes for days."

Gibbs shakes his head and looks over more, "No idea where either one is?"

"So far they have been looking all day but nothing and made arraignments for him in Daycare which is close enough for someone to check on him," she glares at both men. "And that way he can have the chance to be with kids instead of with the rest of you. When not there can be in Abby's lab, my office or the bullpen."

Younger Gibbs rubs his eyes, "The meet is at noon tomorrow at a warehouse and sources confirm she will be there and has no idea where Darnell is at the moment and could careless since she has the weapons and plans on fleeing the country once she gets the millions."

"Which means will be needing a tactical team at least," Jenny told them both.

"With a sniper or two which will be okay for now can use Travis and Jack as one," he said mentioning Balboa and another agent.

* * *

><p><em>in the morning<em>

Tony wakes up to feel someone laying on his chest and opens his eyes to see Max asleep under the blanket on his chest and he moves carefully and sets him down on the couch after he gets up not waking him and moves to the kitchen where see Gibbs, "Morning boss."

Gibbs doesn't look up from reading his newspaper and sipping his coffee, "Were leaving in 30 so go and get ready."

Max wakes up when someone lifts him up but he yawns and buries his head in his uncle shirt and Tony can't help but smile as he sets him down on the bed and see the outfit Jen had already set on the bed beofre she left earlier as he runs his hand down his back, "Max need to wake up," he whispers but nothing so he runs a hand through his shirt black hair and earns a whimper. "Come on buddy we can get more sleep once down in Abby's lab before Daycare today."

He rolls over and curls up around him still asleep as Gibbs walks in, "DiNozzo, let me try."

Tony nods beofre standing up, "I am going to go and get more coffee."

He sits down on the bed and changes him into the black jeans and red t-shirt with a dinosaur and sneakers and surprised he didn't wake up as grab the bag with a few toys and walks downstairs and Joel hands him Tigger and cup of coffee, "Ready?"

"How you do that? And not wake him up?" Tony asked seeing him asleep still.

"Enough practice on short notice is how," he told him before strapping him into the carseat and heading for the Navy Yard and when they get there Jack Balboa and Travis Murtoff are waiting in the bullpen and Tony shakes both their hands. "DiNozzo get to work. You two follow me."

Jack and Travis follow him to the elevator and down to Abby's lab where the music is blasting and Travis turns it off before Gibbs enters and Abby turns around with Caf-Pow in hand, "Good morning. Didn't know you were even in the country Travis," she said pulling him into a hug.

He returns the hug and then pulls away, "Just got back yesterday Abbs but what we got Gibbs?"

"A sting to bust a group of Marines selling stolen weapons to someone," Joel said sipping his coffee. "Tactical are going to be there and good idea to have some snipers and he wants you two."

Travis rubs his hands together shaking his head, "Ooo sounds like a good way to begin the afternoon today."

Abby snickers and kisses his cheek, "You guys and love of needing to show off whose better at shooting people its really bad sometimes."

Joel rolls his eyes, "You really should see them when take to outside shooting range its even worse."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Travis is someone I made up for a fill in character as an agent to be used once in a while_

**_reiew and tell me what you think so far_**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n:**_ review and tell what you think so far...not sure how long this will be_

**A/N: **_sorry about the bad updating but been busy getting up early for work and having to get to bed early and then my computer decided wanted to crash and had no way to get on here and update my stories and when had the chance lost a few of the chapter that wrote and had to rewrite and now moved so have chance to update more _

* * *

><p><em>a while later<em>

Ziva and McGee get off the elevator and see Tony sitting at his desk working on something on his computer as they each set their gear behind their desks before turning to address the senior agent who had yet to acknowledge they were there or looked up from his computer screen, "How was last night?"McGee asked knowing he had stopped by to see them. "All good?"

Tony shakes his head but doesn't look up from his screen, "He's doing good and now down in the lab with Abby for the time being. Not sure where boss is."

Ziva grabs the Caf-Pow she had grabbed on the way to work and heads to the lab and notices the no music and see Max sitting at Abby's desk coloring and she walks inside the office and pats top of his head and he turns around smiling at her and throws his arms around her neck hugging her, "Morning Zeeba."

She hugs him back before kissing the top of his head and sets him back down in the chair and hands him a bag of something and he opens it and pulls out some food, "Thought could use something good to eat."

Gibbs brother's walk in after spotting her in the office and head inside, "Thank Ziver, was going to send Tony to go and get him something to eat," the older one said.

She was about to say more but see Travis there and hides the fact she was happy to see him, "I didn't know you were back here?"

Her grins before throwing her a wink, "I just got back from somewhere that can't tell you about."

Abby shakes her head since she knew the two of them had been good friends since she had started there and might have a crush, "Well, you could use another set of eyes out there and only other person that's as good as Jack and Travis is Ziva," she said after seeing that it would be better with another person just in case something was to happen knowing was always better to have more people than you may need incase something does go wrong and you have everything covered to make sure everything is alright.

Joel nods as he sips his coffee, "Travis, Jack and Ziva on a building each and Jet with his team along with a tactical unit on standby sounds good."

Tony looks up from his monitor finally as his phone starts to ring and he sighs answering it just hoping it wasn't another case, "DiNozzo here."

"McGee and you down here in the lab," Gibbs told him before hanging up.

McGee looks up as he hangs up, "What was that about?"

"Boss wants both of us down in the lab for something," he said grabbing his SIG as see him do the same thing and they get to the lab and see a new light table in the middle. "What's going on?"

"Trying to get a plan ready for what is going to happen," Abby told him. "So that includes you two."

Joel smirks at her bossing them around and sees why the lab rat was his brother's favorite, "The meet is going down in an old warehouse on the outskirts on DC area. I was able to set-up a few cameras a couple of nights ago and so we have some more eyes in there to see what is really going on before we do anything and during the whole thing and will have audio."

"So what we going to do?" Tony asked leaning against the other table.

"We will have a tactical unit on standby waiting somewhere close and when I give the signal your team will come in with them. Travis and Jack will be somewhere as snipers in case something happens and they can be more of a use not being seen from the ground," he pulls up a pop on the table. "The building is surrounded by three taller ones where can have one person on each roof making sure that we have eyes on the whole place incase someone comes to surprise us."

**~~NCIS~~**

_a few hours later_

The tactical team is all set around the building with the Ziva, Travis and Jack all on the roofs as Abby sits inside MTAC with all the cameras around the warehouse each on a different screen as she turns to see the director walk inside the room and hands her a Caf-Pow both watching the screens, "Anything, yet?"

Abby takes the offered drink but shakes her head, "I have each camera on the screen but so far nothing. The meeting does start in 2 minutes."

Outside the warehouse Ziva lays down on the edge of the roof and scans the area as she prepares her rifle, "I don't see anything up here yet but soon, yes?"

Gibbs is standing with Tony and McGee with part of the tactical unit, "Any minute."

"All clear up here," Travis said getting his rifle ready.

"All clear too," Jack said also scanning the area around the surrounding buildings.

"We have 3 SUV's pulling up," Ziva said as she spotted them headed towards their meeting place. "All have tinted windows but not bullet proof either."

Joel shakes his head as ignore the feeling that something was going to happen and look over to where Ziva informed him the vehicles were coming from and see them as he carefully checks for the weapon that was concealed in back of his jeans knowing was best to be ready for anything, "Show time," he whispered into the comm.

"Wait until we know what's going on and that she's here before we move in," Gibbs told them and shots a glare towards Ziva who he knows was watching. "Ziva?"

"Yes, I hear you all over Gibbs," she can hear Tony snickering. "What DiNutzo?"

He shakes his head at the nickname Fornell likes to call him every time they run into the FBI agent, "Its _'can hear you loud and clear'_ Ziva."

"Whatever, seeing you all know what am trying to say anyways."

Tony looks over at Gibbs when he slaps him on back of the head, "Shutting up boss."

Joel sighs ignoring the banter between the two partner's since he figured eventually they would ignore rule 12 and finally get together and only a matter of time before McGee and Abby did the same. He was smart and was in on the pool of people who had bets going on about when they would hook up, "Need to be quiet or kill you DiNutzo."

Just then, the SUV's pull up in front of him and 5 people climb out and Amelia was one of them, "Nice to see you made it," he told them hiding his anger. "Your late."

Amelia shakes her head and stands next to him, "Traffic was brutal all the way here. Got something for me?"

He nods before pulling out a briefcase and opens it to show two million dollars, "You have the money for me?"

She looks over to a man by the trunk of one SUV and he pops the door and can see loads of weapons sitting inside and they walk over and examine the weapons, "So this the shipment?"

He picks one up and grins, "Yep," he said before ducking as the tactical unit moves in and the gunman there pull out their weapons, "FEDERAL AGENTS FREEZE!" Tony shouts and then gunfire errupts and everyone starts scrambling for some cover and the snipers work on shooting them and not hitting the wrong person.

**[-]**

_a few minutes later_

Gibbs pops up from his hiding spot as hear Abby yelling into his ear through the comm and look around and see rest of his team are standing up and moving around to check on the few tactical officers who were hit and moves over to where his brother was cuffing Amelia, "Take her back to the Navy Yard, DiNozzo."

Tony and Ziva walk over and take the women, "Sure thing boss."

The ride to the Navy Yard was in silence and once there they head to interrogation where Tony and Ziva are waiting in the observation room watching as a EMT looks her over, "She refused to go to the hospital btu the medic in there said just was grazed by one of the bullets and doesn't need any stitches," Tony told Gibbs.

Gibbs nods and stands there few minutes until the medic leaves and walks into the room and she watches him, "What the hell am I doing in here?"

* * *

><p><strong>an:**_ please leave me a review and tell me if think should continue or not? more reviews the faster i update_


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n:**_ please leave me a review and tell me if think should continue or not? more reviews the faster i update_

* * *

><p>Gibbs moves to stand against the wall inside the small room as she stares at her ex and he could tell she was high on something since she was looking all over the room with her eyes landing on him and the glass the longest once in a while as she seems to get dizzy and closes her eyes and lays her head on the table, "What am I doing here?"<p>

He shakes his head and drinks some coffee, "Trying to find out what the hell you were doing back there?"

She looks up at him, "I was looking for my husband who was supposed to meet me there and then all hell breaks loose and next thing I know your people are dragging me in here."

"When was the last time you saw your son and yuor husband?" He asked trying to keep his temper down.

She thinks for a minute trying to come up with a lie, "I left him with a friend of mine a few days ago. Name is Hector Martino so have no idea."

He takes a picture out of the file he was holding, "Hector was found shot to death the next morning after you sold Max to him."

She scoffs at him and lays her head back on the table on her arms, "I have no idea what the hell you are talking about. Hector always babysits him for me when we have to work late. I went by his place and no one was home either time so thought Max had found a way to go home to his father's place or that Pat had gone and picked him up instead."

"You ever bother to go and make sure he was even with him?" He asked trying to get more from her.

She shakes her head, "Pat and me needed sometime alone without him there for once and he offered to watch him for the night. I couldn't get ahold of his no good father so took him up on his offer. I have no idea where my husband is but should be talking to him about what went down in the warehouse and not me. I want a lawyer."

McGee knocks on the door and pops his head in, "Boss we have someone here for her."

A man in a dark suit walks in the room, "Jack Lake here for Amelia Reyes and would like a word with my client."

Both men leave and join Tony, Ziva, the director and Joel in the observation room, "It seems someone tipped her lawyer off to her being in here," Joel said to no one really. "What you think?"

"She seems high on something so need her blood run or everything," Gibbs told Tony. "We need to find everything on Martino and a connection between the three of them and that lawyer."

Everyone but the director and Gibbs brother's leave the room, "What are you thinking?" She asked both of them.

Joel answers her, "She knows more about Martino's death then she wants to tell us and where is her husband?"

The lawyer walks into the room glaring at all of them there, "If your going to charge her with something do it or release my client."

Jenny spoke first, "She's under arrest right now and waiting to be booked."

The man stares at her surprised, "What are the charges? She has done nothing wrong."

"For child endangerment and neglect for starters."

"She did nothing but leave her son in the care of her husband adn what happened after that is all on him."

"We have statements which show she sold him to a drug dealer for some cocaine. So right now, your client is headed to booking."

"Why is NCIS all of a sudden interested in a child neglect case and not DCPD? Seems you should be talking to the step-father and not her."

A knock at teh door has them all looking there to see McGee out of breath, "Boss we have a problem."

"What is the problem, McGee?" Gibbs asked him.

He walked over and whispered in his ear, "Someone broke into the lab and knocked Abby out before taking Max."

"An agent will be right here to take her to booking," he said before rushing out of the room not bothering with the elevator and gets to the lab to see Abby sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and pressing an ice pack to the back of her head looking really dizzy from the hit. "Abbs you good?"

She shakes her head softly, "He came up from behind me and hit me with something but no clue what. Next thing I see is someone taking Max. When could move without passing out I hit the alarm in here and Timmy came."

**~~NCIS~~**

McGee and Abby work in the lab to try to find out who had gotten in there and how and he keeps sneaking glances to make sure she was okay and for a while she thought it was cute until after half hour and she sees him do it once again and she spins around frowning, "Timmy, right now I am fine and don't need to watching me every 5 seconds."

He shakes his head and turns back to his computer, "Sorry, just worried."

She pats his shoulder but sighs, "Looks like we caught a glimpse of the man," she pulls up the footage. "Its Darnell but how did he know?"

Joel walks in the room and hands them both something to drink, "Found an abandoned stolen car a block from the Navy Yard and his prints are all over the interior. Amelia is claiming she has no idea what he was trying to do and that she left Max with her husband for the last few days so he must have sold him for drugs. Lawyer is claiming she's innocent of every charge."

"We already have witnesses that say she was the one that gave him to the dealer and have the charges for the weapons you found on her."

"NCIS and the FBI are joining forces to try to find him right now. Fornell has a team out there looking and we have another team out there. Ziva is running a few leads but nothing so far."

Tony and Ziva walk into the lab frowning, "So far there are no leads to where Darnell is hiding or taken him," Tony said breaking the silence. "Anything new on camera?"

"All we have is a stolen car found nearby but no idea how he was able to get in here without someone finding out or off. Why take him?" Abby asked. "What's the point in that?"

"Maybe to use a leverage when we find him to cut a deal or something," Ziva said but no one wanted that to be right but most of them were thinking. "She say anything?"

"That he was the one to give Max to Martino to babysit and knows nothing about what was going down at the warehouse. Claims she was meeting her husband there for some reason."

"Also, that she has no idea where her husband is now or about Martino's death."

Joel shakes his head and thinks, "Wait, what the lawyer told us she said was different that what she told Jet."

"She either lying to cover up something or lying to her lawyer about what really had happened, but what?"

A beep brings them from their thoughts as Abby looks at a paper, "Her toxicology results. Seems she was high on oxytocin and cocaine at the time Ducky drew blood."


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n:** _sorry this chapter is long but decided to up end to the case with the muse i had _

* * *

><p>Tony had decided to give it a crack and headed to interrogation room to see the woman still sitting there fiddling with her fingernails as he slams the door shut and her lawyer looks up at him and glares before he leans against the wall looking at her, "We already know you have more information then telling us."<p>

Lake shakes his head at the agent, "My client has no more information about the ware about of her husband or son."

Tony slams a picture down on Martino laying dead in the alley, "Martino was found dead days ago and see this," he pointed to where smear of blood was on the far wall. "Your 3-year-old son was there when he was killed and had to watch someone murder the man in front of him. Now once again he was kidnapped by your husband."

She looks up at him in shock, "Pat loves him like he was his own. Max just gets bored and gets on his nerves but would never hurt him. Are you sure?"

"His prints were all over the crime scene but where is he now? Why would he take your son?"

Lake holds up his hand, "My client doesn't have to tell you anything."

Amelia waves him off sighing, "We had told his dad we were headed back to Texas once we picked the kid up but decided to stay here and get a few things done instead. He wasn't feeling good from something think he ate and was puking a lot and got pissed off. He wanted to go home and be with his dad but we decided to give him to Martino for some cocaine he was holding for us."

Tony looks at the one-way mirror knowing someone was watching, "So you sold him to a drug dealer? Why the hell you do that? Why not give him back to his dad?"

"He was pissing me the hell off by trying to fight for custody of him and didn't want to give him the satisfaction of winning so got rid of the issue."

"Where would he take him? Somewhere you would only know of."

"Why should I help you? So can arrest him and throw us both in jail?"

He shows her some more photos, "Your husband plans on giving him to this man," he points to Lynden. "He sells and by kids about your son's age no telling what people will do to him once they have him. If you care about anything tell us to save him from something horrible like this."

She wipes at her eyes, "Pat and him have been friends for years and they always meet at this warehouse downtown."

Tony watches her write an address down and slide it over, "Doing somethin-"

She holds up her hand to stop him, "I may not like my son at times but I have seen what happens to those kids and not letting that happen to an innocent child of mine."

Gibbs brother's watch as Tony leaves the room and joins them, "Get something?"

Tony passes his boss the address, "Should be their boss."

Abby looks up from the screen she was looking at sitting at desk in the lab as see them walk inside, "What you got for me?"

Older Gibbs hands her the paper, "See what can get from that address and call me when know-"

She sighs but gets something, "Looks like an abandoned warehouse on outskirts of town that security guard next door was found dead few weeks ago but no one found anything and seems there's electricity coming from somewhere inside there probably a generator of some sort."

**~~NCIS~~**

_at the warehouse_

McGee had stayed behind with Abby in MTAC since the director overtook the monitors to make sure that they had every camera angle around the place and paramedics on hand in case something was found they wanted to be ready for it as Gibbs pulls up just down from the building as Ziva, Joel and Tony pile out of the car and see two tactical teams pile out of a van, "DiNozzo and David take one team and cover the back entrance but don't move until I give the go ahead. And be careful in there."

Tony knows what he means, "Since we have no idea who or how many are inside."

Joel loads his rifle and look around, "Yeah, and make sure you have extra rounds handy."

"Let's go," older one said. "Take the back and the door on my mark."

"Bravo team ready," Tony said once they were ready.

"Echo team ready," Abby said. "All good so far, Gibbs.".

"Alpha team ready," Gibbs said and counted down and once he hit 1 Tony and him busted down the doors and are met with a hail of gunfire as they dash for cover. "Are you good?"

Tony gets behind a car there trying to catch his breath, "All good here boss."

Ziva dashes taking cover by a wall, "Same here."

Joel ignores that he had taken a bullet to his vest which had made his ribs throb, "Good here."

Lynden could see the tactical teams there and grabs the kid next to him putting a gun to the side of his head as Gibbs brothers get there, "Get any closer and he dies."

Gibbs shakes his head as see a gun to a little girl's head, "Put the gun down and no one has to die."

"I already know am getting life in prison for everything you have against me and not going down witho-"

His words stopped as both brothers put a bullet into his forehead and he drops to the floor dead, "DiNozzo, David, look for others."

Tony nods at his partner as they look up to search the area, "No one else is here boss."

The girl whimpers before pointing to the floor where the man were holding the others, "The basement."

Pat Darnell knew he was screwed when he heard the shooting above him and look around at the dozen kids that were in the basement and to his step-son who was bleeding from a gunshot wound Lynden gave him for something Danell had done to piss the man off, "Sorry Max. We never meant to bring you into all of this but it got out of hand," he hands the boy a picture of not long ago where they had taken him to a park and were all laughing but before everything. "Never forget your mom loves you."

Max looks up as the door bursts open but a man who was also down there grabs him pointing a gun at him and fires but Darnell dives in front of the bullet hitting him in the chest, "NCIS! FREEZE!" Gibbs brother's, Tony and Ziva all shout at the same time seeing the man pull the child to him. "Put the gun down."

The man laughs pressing the muzzle to side of Max's head, "Pat, took a bullet for the ass of a kid he couldn't stand."

Tony looks over to where his partner was just standing next to him and could see her sneaking around to try to catch him off guard, "Seems you are out numbered."

"I can see that but I have a barging chip which is this," he shoves the gun harder to his skull. "He means a lot to me if want to get out of here alive."

Ziva gets behind him and grabs the boy at the same time kicks the gun from the man's hand and Tony handcuff's him, "You okay?"

Max falls to the ground, "Daddy?"

Gibbs kneels next to him as hear Ziva calling for paramedics, "EMT's are almost here," Tony told him. "Darnell died boss."

**~~NCIS~~**

_at Bethesda ER_

Abby, McGee, Ducky and Palmer had joined rest of the team in the ER after they finished in MTAC and were waiting to hear some news on the condition of the kids who were all found in the basement and the director was calling Fornell who would take the case of missing kids as Joel walks in sporting his arm in a sling, "Fractured my arm but good. Anything?"

Tony was pacing around the room looking up occasionally to look at his team members all worried and he was lost for words at what they had found there which was even for an agent/ex-cop was the worst he had ever come across as trafficking humans in horrible conditions.

Abby had watched as rest of the team brought all the kids from the basement and she had lost her lunch a few times after seeing what they had to live in for who knows how long and she knew that none of the those kids were going to be alright for a long time or any of the agents there.

McGee was a little glad he hadn't been at the scene since from the photo's he knew probably would have lost his lunch from the scene they had looked at from MTAC but he hoped that FBI would soon get something and make sure the one guy would pay for everything and kids would recover one day.

Ziva was shocked at the conditions of the basement they had found the kids in even for her it was hard to process especially considering involved little kids made it even worse but she would call in a few favors to make sure the kids had a chance to get over what had happened to them.

Fornell walks into the waiting room and didn't miss the disappointed looks he got from the team, "We found most of the kids parents who are on their way here and the will be released to them once they are cleared to go home and FBI is offering them all a shrink to talk to. Anything?"

Joel shakes his head as look around, "Nothing but looks like will find out now."

A doctor walks into the room and soon surrounded by everyone, "He made it out of surgery and we removed the bullet and stopped the bleeding. It broken one of the bones in his arm but with some time to heal he should be able to start physical therapy in about eight weeks and go from there."

"Can we go and see him?" Abby asked the question everyone was wanting to know. "Please?"

He had been the doctor last time the boy was shot, "I know can't stop you from last time so just be quiet and let him sleep. I will let the staff up there know not to kick you all out," he said before leaving to make a phone call and check-up on his other patients there but calls out. "He will be fine, in time."

The team piles into the room all wanting to make sure he was okay before heading home for some needed sleep, "Go home and get some sleep," Gibbs told them. "Come and check on him in the morning," he said ignoring the groans he got from the team. "He's fine so go home and get sleep."

They all kiss his forehead before leaving the two brother's to sit in chairs, "That means you too, Joel."

"I will in a while," he told his older brother. "You okay?"

"Not sure ask in a few days when he gets out of here and see then."

He stands up and kisses his nephew on the forehead before patting his brother on the shoulder, "Night and try to get some sleep. He will need you."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**_ I decided to throw Gibbs/Mann relationship into the story because I like them together much more than Gibbs/Ryan_

* * *

><p><em>two weeks later <em>

_In the last two weeks they had come close to losing McGee when a suspect decided to flee from them leading them on a foot chase which ended up with him shooting McGee in the chest and in return was shot by Tony but when called his father to tell him they barely got two words from the admiral which was surprise to Gibbs who had no idea the two were at such odds but since than he has started to pay more attention to his youngest son who needed some fatherly guiding much like rest of them._

_McGee and Abby along with Ziva and Tony had started to date a little but of course Gibbs had given them the riot act but he was just happy they had given into their feelings but made amends to rule 12a: keep it out of the office and 12b: no playing grab ass anywhere in the building; which was fine by all of them._

_Biggest change was Gibbs and Hollis Mann were becoming more serious and rest of the team were finally happy for them and welcomed her into their weird family._

_Director Shepard was making sure to keep a close eye on all of them but was glad they had ignored rule 12 and gone for their feelings._

[-]

Gibbs is working in the kitchen making dinner for the team who he was sure was going to show up for a movie night like they have for the last few nights that not had a case that pulled them away which he was glad to have the chance to get closer to them and learn a few things more about his surrogate family. Max was adjusting quite well with the help of Dr Cranston and the team.

Max doesn't look up from his spot on the couch where he was watching SpongeBob when the front door opens and Hollis walks inside and heads for the kitchen and kisses him on the cheek before he turns to face her and she deepens the kiss until they both pull away for some needed air, "Didn't know you were back in DC."

She leans against the counter after grabbing bottle of water from the fridge, "Just got in a little bit ago flight was early. Where are the _'kids'_?"

He shakes his head, "Their going to have a sleepover and start the project in the morning while Ziva runs him to a playdate with a friend from school."

"So when you want to tell them?" she asked as the front door opens. "Speaking of the _'kids'._"

Tony could be heard arguing with McGee as Abby and Ziva follow behind them, "Come on you said I got to choose so stop complaining about the choices."

The older agent glares at him, "Come on I said if choose something good and those are just old."

Hollis slaps the back of Tony's head, "What did you get Tim?"

"Indiana Jones series: Raiders of the Lost Ark, Kingdom of the Crystal Skulls, Last Crusade and Temple of Doom and for the little man Who Framed Roger Rabbit."

Max runs into the room where Tony scoops him up tickling him, "Ready to watch some boring movie McBoring brought over?"

Ziva punches the shoulder which he didn't have his arm wrapped around the small boy, "Don't like them then just find something else to do."

Abby looks at the kitchen, "What you making Gibbs?"

"Whatever it is smells great," Ziva said. "Done soon?"

"So what are you planning tomorrow?" Hollis asked.

"Making a fort in the backyard for them to play around in and stay out of trouble," Gibbs answered her. "How about at dinner we break the news?"

She grins before pecks him on the cheek, "Can do that if want to since going to find out sooner or later eventually."

He turns off the food and turns to the team, "Go set the table and wash up."

Abby snatches Max up in her arms before racing up the stairs and comes back a few minutes later before setting him down in the chair with his booster seat before kissing him on top of the head sitting down next to him passing him a plate of food she made up for him, "Here you go little man."

After everyone was done eating Abby passed around some pie that she had made the night before and could tell that Gibbs and Hollis was wanting to tell them all something as they head to the living room and sit down around the room and McGee pops in Who Framed Roger rabbit but Gibbs paused it, "Have some news to tell you."

Abby looks between them, "Now what does papa and mama bear have to say?"

"They is going to be another member of the team," he told them. "In about-"

Abby to squeal and hug both of them, "When?"

"Little over seven months," Hollis told them.

Tony hugs her and shakes his hand, "Congrats to you guys."

McGee does the same, "Happy for you guys."

Ziva hugs them both, "Congrats," she lays her head on Tony's shoulder as the movie turns on.

Max grabs his bear and blanket from the floor and pats his father's leg who picks him up placing him into his lap where the boy curled up but lays across both of their laps where Hollis put a pillow Abby had gotten him in the hospital that was a penguin pillow pet that couldn't sleep without and loved.

* * *

><p><em>in the morning<em>

Gibbs was bringing some wood out to the backyard after having texted Fornell suggesting his friend bring Emily along since she had been wanting to come and see her friend and rest of the team as he doesn't turn when hear the back door open and Emily rushes over hugging his legs, "Uncle Gibbs."

He sets the wood down and kneels down to her level hugging her earning a big smile and kiss to the cheek, "What you doing here?"

"Daddy said was spending the day with you," she told him. "Since he has to work in the morning."

Fornell grins at his old friend, "Thanks for this Jethro was you or paying a babysitter just for a few hours."

"Well, always fun to have her over and Max will love having the company."

Ziva walks into the backyard with Max, "Would you like to tag along to playdate?"

"Danny has an older sister might know," he told her.

Emily looked to her father who nodded at both of them, "Sure but listen to Ziva and have fun," he kissed her on top of the head. "Love you."

She wraps her arms around his neck pecking him on the cheek, "Love you to daddy."

Once they all leave McGee, Abby and Tony come back with coffee and donuts, "Already boss?" Tony asked.

"Only a few hours until they get back so might as well get started DiNozzo."

Abby takes the paper with the blueprints, "Looks like will be loads of fun to build and even more when are done."

**~~NCIS~~**

_a few hours later_

Hollis had finally finished filling out the paperwork to get transferred to the NAvy Yard to become CID/NCIS liason for at least a year so she had sometime still to work before she had to decide what wanted to do but she gets back to the house and heads to backyard where see finished fort, "Nice work Gunny."

Abby skips over and takes the bags of food, "Just finished painting so not wise to go over there for now."

The guys join them inside at the table to eat the chinese food, "When are they due back?"

"In enough time for the paint to dry out there and will be here to surprise them," Gibbs said. "You coming in Fornell?"

Fornell walked in shaking his head, "Looks pretty good for people who don't normally do that kind of thing."


End file.
